Traitor
Wer in Previously oder Traitor vorkommen will kann mich hier fragen. Info Die Vorgeschichte zu Traitor heißt übrigens Previously! Zusammenkunft Raskon lehnte an der Wand als Kink eintrat. Damit waren 5 der 6 Toa Taissk angekommen. Raskon, der immer als erstes eintraf meldete sich zu Wort: "Mir scheint Garrzo habe unser Treffen vergessen!" Kink widersprach hastig: "Er kann es gar nicht vergessen haben, ich habe es ihm erst vor 2 Stunden wieder in Erinnerung gerufen, als ich ihn am Wasserfall traf." "Ich habe es auch nicht vergessen", meinte Garrzo, der plötzlich aus dem Schatten im hinteren Teil des Zimmers trat, "ich wollte nur wissen, wie ihr reagiert, wenn ich nicht komme." Milko stand auf, musste jedoch aufpassen, dass er nicht an die tiefe Decke stoß. Dieses Problem hatte besonders er, da er die anderen aufgrund seiner Größe etwas überragte. Er bewegte einen seiner 4 Arme in Richtung von Garrzo um ihn festzuhalten. Dieser versuchte zwar auszuweichen, aber Milko hielt ihn fest, bevor er wegspringen konnte. Wütend brüllte er ihn an: "Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass du dich ständig mit den Kavdas herumtreibst, aber dass du uns jetzt ausspionierst ist überhaupt nicht OK!" "Ich hab's kapiert.", meinte Garrzo und schlug ihm seine Waffe gegen den Arm, so dass Milko ihn losließ. Er dachte, damit sei die Angelegenheit geklärt, aber nun meldete sich auch die sonst immer ruhige Xafri zu Wort: "Garrzo, du weißt doch auch, dass er Recht hat!" Eigentlich wollte Garrzo irgendeinen gehässigen Kommentar abgeben, ließ das aber um die einzige wirkliche Freundschaft die er hatte, nicht zu gefährden. Also nickte er nur und setzte sich auf seinen Platz am runden Versammlungstisch der Toa, genau in der Mitte der Insel Taissk Nui. Kink meldete sich zu Wort: "Ich habe dieses Treffen einberufen, weil ich eine wirklich schlimme Nachricht für euch habe." Er schluckte einmal und sprach dann weiter: "Einer von uns 6 ist ein Verräter! Er hat den Makuta von unserer Mission in Roka erzählt!" Sofort machte sich ein Tuscheln unter 3 der 6 Toa breit. Nur Milko und Xafri wendeten sich sofort Garrzo zu, der Milko ansah. Schnell verstummten auch die übrigen Toa und starrten Garrzo an. Raskon fing als erstes an sich zu Wort zu melden: "Es steht ja wohl außer Frage, wer dieser Verräter ist. Die Frage ist, was wollen wir mit ihm machen?" Bevor Garrzo sich verteidigen konnte, oder zumindest einen Kommentar abgeben konnte, breitete Xafri die kurzen Arme aus um ihn vor den Blicken der übrigen Toa zu schützen. Dabei meinte sie: "Nur weil Garrzo sich lieber mit Rahi, als mit Matoranern herumtreibt, muss er doch noch lange kein Freund der Makuta sein. Es könnte ebenso jeder Andere von uns der Verräter sein!" Darauf waren alle still, sie wussten, dass Xafri Recht hatte. Der Luft-Toa Tuvrak machte den Vorschlag, dass sie alle zuerst Informationen sammeln sollten, bevor sie überlegen, wie sie den Verräter bestrafen sollten. Damit waren alle einverstanden und verließen den Raum. Als Garrzo gehen wollte, warf Milko ihn zurück in den Stuhl. "Ich behalte dich im Auge.", meinte er und ging ebenfalls. Garrzo verließ den Raum als vorletzter, nur Xafri saß noch auf ihrem Platz. Das Geständnis Schließlich stand auch Xafri auf und trat durch die Tür. Sie wollte gerade durch den dekorierten Gang an die Oberfläche gehen, als plötzlich eine Hand von hinten nach ihr griff, sie zurückzog und umdrehte. Sie riss die Augen auf und blickte auf einmal in Garrzos Gesicht. "Danke.", sagte er. Xafri fühlte sich erleichtert: "Keine Ursache! Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass sie Werweißwas mit dir anstellten, nur weil du etwas anders bist." Kurzzeitig wendete Garrzo den Kopf zur Seite, drehte ihn aber schnell wieder in ihre Richtung: "Was ich dir jetzt sage muss unter uns bleiben, verstehst du." Obwohl sie ein schlechtes Gefühl hatte, nickte die Eis-Toa. Misstrauisch blickte Garrzo sich ein weiteres Mal um, bis er sich sicher genug fühlte um zu sprechen: "Raskon hatte Recht, genauso wie du und die anderen! Ich habe ihnen von diser Mission erzählt! Ich bin der Verräter!" Xafri wand sich aus seinem Griff. "Du hast uns verraten? Wie konntest du so etwas tun? Ich muss den anderen das erzählen!" Plötzlich trat Raskon aus dem Schatten hinter den beiden. "Ich wusste es, du warst es!", sagte er. "Du wirst es niemandem erzählen", meinte Garrzo und zog seine Waffe. Raskon lachte nur. "Doch, das werde ich! Und selbst wenn du mich tötest, sie wirst du auf keinen Fall verletzen. Glaubst du, das hätte ich nicht gemerkt?" Bei dem sie zeigte er auf Xafri, die hilflos, ohne zu wissen, was sie machen soll zwischen den beiden hin und her sah. Ohne irgendeine Vorwarnung sprang Garrzo plötzlich auf Raskon zu und durchstach ihn mit der Unterseite seiner Waffe (Bordakhwaffe). Der Getroffene sank zu Boden. Er zuckte noch ein paarmal und machte röchelnde Geräusche, bis er starb. Xafri sprang auf die Toa zu, als der Schreck nachgelassen hatte und sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Überraschenderweise kniete sie sich allerdings nicht zu Raskon, sondern fragte zuerst Garrzo "Alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?" Erst als dieser den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, kniete sie sich neben die Toaleiche und überprüfte, ob er wirklich tot war oder ob man ihn noch retten konnte. Sie stand wieder auf und drehte sich zu Raskons Mörder um: "Wir müssen ihn verstecken!" Das Geheimnis "Warum hilfst du mir? Ich habe gerade einen Toa getötet!", wollte Garrzo wissen. "Was soll ich denn sonst machen? Entweder ich helfe dir, oder den anderen Toa, aber dann müsste ich dich verraten und das kann ich nicht!", antwortete Xafri. Garrzo bedankte sich bei ihr und wendete sich dann wieder Raskon zu, in dessen Brust ein riesiges Loch klaffte. "Ich will nur noch eines wissen", fing Xafri an "Warum hast du uns verraten?" Garrzo drehte sich ihr wieder zu. "Ich habe jemanden getroffen. Ich wusste nicht, wer, oder was er war, aber er bot mir etwas an, das ich nicht ablehnen konnte. Als er mir das Angebot machte, war mir natürlich klar was er war. Er versprach mich zu einem Makuta zu machen. Mit allen Fähigkeiten, die man als solcher hat!" "Und das konntest du nicht ablehnen?", fragte Xafri.Als Antwort schüttelte Garrzo den Kopf. "Wohin wollen wir ihn bringen?", fragte Xafri. Der Wassertoa schlug vor, sie sollten ihn vergraben. Also trugen sie ihn aus dem Untergrundgang heraus und schaufelten etwas abseits des Weges ein Loch wo sie den Toten hineinlegten. "Du weißt, dass wir da jetzt beide drinstecken? Du hast mir geholfen, den Mord an einem Toa zu vertuschen!", erklärte Garrzo. "Ich weiß...", antwortete Xafri zögerlich. Das war ein Punkt, über den sie noch gar nicht nachgedacht hatte. Danach trennten die Toa sich fürs Erste. Beim Weggehehen dachte Xafri noch einmal über ihre Tat nach und überlegte sich, ob sie es den anderen nicht vielleicht doch sagen sollte. Noch war es nicht zu spät. Sie entschied sich allerdings dagegen. Garrzo hatte Recht, dachte sie, sie steckten zusammen da drin und außerdem war sie wirklich nicht bereit ihn an die anderen zu verraten. Also schob sie diesen Gedanken beiseite. Das war jetzt ihr Geheimnis. Ein Geheimnis, das sie für immer mit Garrzo verbinden würde, dachte sie und fühlte sich dabei sogar einigermaßen glücklich.. Dass den anderen Toa das Fehlen Raskons auffallen würde, daran dachte sie nicht. Die Mission Als Garrzo wegging war er ebenfalls zufrieden, aber aus einem anderen Grund: Er musste jetzt nicht mehr alleine gegen 5 Toa kämpfen, sondern zusammen mit Xafri gegen 3. während er selbstgefällig lächelte hörte er, wie hinter ihm eine Art Bohrer durch den Erdboden stieß. Er drehte sich um und stand plötzlich dem Makuta gegenüber, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte, die Toa zu verraten. Dieser grinste ihn böse an und sagte: „Gut, ich habe mit angesehen, wie du einen der 5 Toa getötet hast, bleiben noch 4! Ich schlage vor, als nächstes nimmst du dir deine eisige Freundin vor, dann wird niemand dich verdächtigen.“ Sofort widersprach Garrzo: „Nein!“ und fügte noch hinzu: „Sie ist auf unserer Seite! Sie wird mir bei meiner Mission helfen!“ „Du wirst sie töten! Du brauchst sie nicht!“ Als Antwort darauf hob Garrzo seine Waffe und griff den Makuta an: „Du kannst mich nicht zwingen sie zu vernichten, Makuta!“ Dieser wich dem Schlag geschickt aus und versetzte dem angreifenden Toa noch einen Tritt in den Rücken, so dass er zu Boden fiel. Er drehte ihn auf den Rücken und hielt ihm seine Waffe an den Hals, so dass er nicht aufstehen konnte. „Gut, lass sie vorerst am Leben! Ach, noch was, nenn mich Viro“ „Das vorerst kannst du dir sparen, Viro!“ Er drehte sich wieder um, als ihm noch eine Frage einfiel: „Bei wem soll ich eigentlich anfangen?“ Viro antwortete: „Tuvrak, er würde dich als erstes enttarnen, und das können wir uns nicht leisten!“ „Nicht Milko?“, wollte Garrzo wissen. „Nein, er hasst und verdächtigt dich zwar, aber ist meiner Einschätzung nach zu dumm um dich zu enttarnen!“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er wieder im Boden und Garrzo setzte seinen Weg fort. Er war jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich wie vorher, schließlich wurde er mit diesem Gespräch offiziell zum Toa-Killer ernannt. Der Kampf Tuvrak ahnte noch nichts von der drohenden Gefahr, als er in die kleine Höhle zurückkehrte, in der er lebte. Er schloss die Tür und setzte sich auf seinen Sessel. Er überlegte, ob es wohl einen Beweis gebe, mit dem er beweisen konnte, dass Garrzo der Verräter war, oder, dass er es eben nicht war. Als er gerade so in Gedanken versunken dasaß klopfte es an der Tür. Wie gewohnt stand der Luft-Toa auf und ging zur Tür. Eine innere Stimme riet ihm jedoch die Waffe in der Hand zu lassen. Kurz bevor er die Tür erreichte klopfte es noch einmal, diesmal lauter und dem Anschein nach ungeduldiger. Tuvrak war nun misstrauisch. Er riss die Tür auf und hielt der Person davor seine Wafe an die Kehle! Dachte er, doch als er genauer hinsah, wurde ihm klar, dass die Klinge genau über dem Kopf der betreffenden Person war: Es war Xafri, die nervös hin und her blickte. Tuvrak lächelte. "Xafri, was ist, warum bist du hier?", wollte er von ihr wissen. "Ich bin nicht allein gekommen.", antwortete sie. "Mit wem denn?", wollte Tuvrak wissen. Plötzlich ertönte von hinter ihm Garrzos Stimme: "Mit mir!" und er stach zu. Oder wollte es zumindest, aber die harten Flügel Tuvraks blockten den Angriff. Der Toa drehte sich zu ihm um und schlug dabei mit seinem Schwert um sich. Dabei verletzte er Garrzo ein wenig am Arm, aber nicht stark, da er noch schnell zurückspringen konnte. Gerade, als Tuvrak seine Schusswaffe entsichert hatte, spürte er zwei Klingen, die haarscharf an den beiden Seiten seines Halses vorbeifuhren. Jetzt wusste er, dass auch Xafri ihn und die anderen verraten hatte. Garrzo trat nun wieder auf Tuvrak zu. "Es wird kurz und schmerzlos!", meinte er und stach zu, aber Tuvrak schaffte es in dem kurzen Moment seine Flügel auszubreiten und damit Xafri wegzustoßen und Garrzo in sein Energieschild am Bauch zu treffen, so dass dieser durch die spezielle Fähigkeit seines Schwertes gelähmt wurde. Er drehte sich zu Xafri um und wollte auch sie gerade damit lähmen, als er sah, dass sie ihren Stab weggeworfen hatte und nun die kurzen Arme in die Luft hielt, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass sie aufgegeben hatte. Als erstes fesselte Tuvrak nun Garrzo bevor die Wirkung seiner Waffe wieder nachließ und wendete sich danach Xafri zu. Trotz ihres Verrates mochte er sie immer noch sehr gerne, also sagte er "Tut mir leid, Kleine, aber das muss sein", bevor er sie an den Schultern anfasste, sie umdrehte und ihre Hände auf dem Rücken festband. Langsam konnte sich auch Garrzo wieder bewegen und Tuvrak half ihm auf. Beinahe feierlich verkündete er: "Damit habe ich meinen Beweis!" Die Verhandlung Tuvrak betrat nun mit den beiden gefangenen Toa im Schlepptau den Konferenzsaal der Toa, da man von dort aus ein Signal an diese schicken kann um ein sofortiges Treffen einzuberufen. Dieses Signal sendete er nun los. Bis die anderen eintrafen konnten bis zu 4 Stunden vergehen, aber da sie wussten, dass es dringend war, sonst benutzt keiner das Signal, würden sie sich warscheinlich mehr beeilen. Tatsächlich: Nach ca. 1 Stunde waren Milko und Kink eingetroffen. Außer Raskon waren jetzt allen da. Milko war sauer: "Wo bleibt er denn? Er kommt doch sonst auch immer als erstes!" Xafri meldete sich nun zu Wort: "Er wird nicht kommen! Er wird nie wieder kommen!" Kink wendete sich ihr zu: "Und wieso nicht, Kleine?" "Weil er tot ist!", antwortete Garrzo für sie "ich habe sie getötet! Sie hat nichts damit zu tun!" Dabei zeigte er mit dem Kopf in Xafris Richtung. "Das entscheiden wir jetzt", erläuterte Tuvrak. Milko meinte: "Wir sollten Garrzo für immer wegsperren!" "Und was machen wir mit Xafri?", fragte Kink. Sie überlegten ein wenig, dann meinte Tuvrak: "Wir können sie nicht ungestraft davonkommen lassen, aber meiner Meinung nach hat sie das für Garrzo getan, und nicht aus Überzeugung. Deshalb meine ich, bei ihr ist eine niedrigere Strafe angemessen." "Was haltet ihr von 2 Wochen im Kerker?", schlug Milko vor. Ungläubig schüttelte Xafri den Kopf. Sie hatte zwar mit einer Strafe gerechnet, falls es auffliegt, hatte aber nie darüber nachgedacht, wie hoch diese ausfalle. "Ich halte die Strafe für hart aber fair, jedoch glaube ich dass Kerker nicht das richtige für Garrzo wäre. Entweder würde er sich befreien, oder sonst was in der Art. Wir müssen uns etwas anderes einfallen lassen.", gab Tuvrak zu denken und langsam verstand Garrzo, warum Viro ihn als erstes beseitigt haben wollte. Plötzlich hatte Kink eine Idee: "In Roka haben wir doch die Anleitung für die Verwandlung zum Rahi gefunden. Vielleicht ist das das Richtige." Die Toa stimmten ab und alle drei waren mit diesem Plan einverstanden. "Wir brauchen aber alle 6 Toa für diesen Plan und Raskon kann uns nicht mehr helfen, Xafri wird uns wahrscheinlich nicht helfen und Garrzo, naja, ihr wisst schon.", erwiderte Tuvrak. Anscheinend darauf bedacht Garrzo möglichst schnell zu bestrafen, meinte Milko "Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch zu dritt!" Die Strafe Nun war es also abgemacht: Tuvrak, Kink und Milko würden das probieren wozu normalerweise 6 Toa notwendig waren und das in der ganzen Geschichte dieses Universums noch nie an etwas stärkerem als einem Matoraner ausprobiert worden war! XAfri saß gefesselt in der hinteren Ecke des Raumes in dem die anderen sich gerade darauf vorbereiteten ihren Bruder in ein Rahi zu verwandeln. Überraschenderweise half Milko nicht eifrig mit, sondern sah den anderen viel mehr bei den Vorbereitungen zu. Nachdem die beiden soweit waren stellten sie sich im Kreis um Garrzo auf und murmelten etwas, das Xafri nicht verstehen konnte. plötzlich fing in der Mitte der kleinen Gruppe, also genau da, wo Garrzo stand etwas an zu leuchten! Es wurde immer größer bis Garrzo ganz darin verschwunden war. Man hörte nur noch Schreie, die von ihm ausgestoßen wurden. Xafri sah Milko an, der so stand, dass sie sein Gesicht gut sehen konnte. Doch statt des erwarteten Grinsens sah sie dort eher etwas, das aussah wie Mitleid. Sie traute ihren Augen kaum und entschied sich dafür, dass es eine Sinnestäuschung war. Dann ließ das Licht langsam nach, aber nicht so, dass es wieder zusammenschrumpfte, sondern dass es einfach immer dunkler wurde und ein schreckliches Wesen offenbarte. Garrzo ist nicht wie beabsichtigt zu einem Kavdas geworden: Er wurde zu einem geifernden Halb-Rahi, der seine ehemaligen Brüder giftig anstarte und dabei knurrte. Unter all den unverständlichen Lauten, die er von sich gab, hörte man ganz deutlich das Wort "Rache". Nachdem die Toa das hörten, merkten sie, dass das Biest, was sie versehentlich erschaffen hatten, nicht in Freiheit leben durfte. Es war einfach zu gefährlich! Aufgrund der nun schwächeren Inteligenz hielten sie es für das Beste ihn nun doch in den Kerker zu stecken. Was nach seinen vorherigen ungewöhlichen Verhaltensweisen seltsam war, war, dass Milko diesen Vorschlag machte. Tuvrak stimmte zu und Kink schien seit dieser missglückten Verwandlung ein wenig neben sich zu stehen. Auf die Frage, was er davon halte reagierte er mit einem abwesenden Kopfschütteln, das die anderen als Zustimmung zu diesem Vorschlag interpretierten. Das nennt man wohl Ironie: Er wird verwandelt, weil der Kerker nicht das richtige für ihn zu sein schien und aufgrund dieser Verwandlung landet er nun doch im Kerker! ''Überraschung! Tuvrak legte Garrzo eine Kette um den Hals und zog ihn, ohne vorsichtig zu sein, dass ihm nichts passierte, aus dem Raum hinaus in Richtung Ausgang. Kink folgte ihm und Milko rief den beiden nach: "Ich komme gleich mit Xafri nach!" Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um und half ihr vorsichtig hoch. Xafri hatte Schwierigkeiten das Gleichgewicht zu halten, was wahrscheinlich an den Ketten lag, schaffte es aber. Milko ging ganz nah an sie heran und flüsterte ihr leise zu: "Okay, Xafri, was ich dir jetzt sagen muss, wird etwas ... überraschend sein und deshalb brauche ich Ruhe und Zeit dafür! Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde be mir zuhause. Nimm auf keinen Fall den direkten Weg und achte darauf, dass dich niemand verfolgt." Gerade als Xafri ihn ironisch darauf hinweisen wollte, dass sie eingekettet war und eigentlich gleich in den Kerker sollte, zerstörte Milko ihre Ketten durch kurzes Reißen an einer davon. Ungläubig blickte Xafri die Kette an und als sie wieder aufsah, war Milko verschwunden. "Okay", dachte Xafri laut "Die Gelegenheit lass ich mir nicht entgehen" Und dann fügte sie in Gedanken dazu ;, Was er mir wohl sagen will?' Also machte sie sich schnell auf den Weg, blickte aber an jeder Kreuzung einmal in alle Richtungen, um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand sie verfolgte. Endlich kam sie an Milkos Haus an. Gerade als sie anklopfen wollte, hörte sie ein Rascheln aus einem Busch in der Nähe. Ihre ausgezeichneten Reflexe erlaubten es ihr blitzschnell in einen anderen Busch in der Nähe zu springen, als da, wo das Rascheln herkam plötzlichMilko aus dem Busch trat und seine Wohnung betrat. Xafri folgte ihm schnell und war schon durch die Tür durchgeschlüpft, bevor Milko sie hatte schließen können. Er blickte sie kurz überrascht an bis ihm wieder einfiel, was sie hier machte. "Wie schon gesagt: Das hier wird ziemlich hart für dich werden! Eigentlich würde ich jetzt fragen, ob du es trotzdem hören willst, aber es bleibt dir keine Wahl...", fing er an. Xafri war schon extremst gespannt und deshalb platzte folgendes aus ihr heraus: "Nun lenk nicht die ganze Zeit vom Thema ab! Worum geht's?" "Nun... in erster Linie ''DARUM", antwortete Milko als plötzlich ein Leuchten aus ihm herauszubrechen schien. Dieses goldene Licht breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus, wobei dieser seine Form sichtlich änderte. Dann ging es wieder zurück bis nur noch seine Maske leuchtete und es schließlich ganz aufhörte. Vor Xafri stand plötzlich ein ihr völlig unbekanntes Wesen. Plötzlich fing es zu sprechen an: "Und um folgendes..." Die Enthüllung "Wer bist du?", wollte Xafri wissen, worauf das andere Wesen antwortete: "Ich heiße Talai und bin ein Makuta." Als er sah, das Xafri sich zum Kampf bereit machte, fügte er noch hinzu: " Aber ich stehe auf eurer Seite. Ich habe dir ein Angebot zu machen, Toa Xafri!" Was für ein Angebot?", fragte Xafri. Talai atmete einmal tief ein und erklärte dann: "Ich bin alt und kann kaum noch kämpfen. Aber mein Bruder, Viro, ist so stark wie nie zuvor. Ich kann dir meine Kräfte übertragen und dich damit mächtig genug machen um ihn zu töten." Xafri blieb misstrauisch: "Mit dem gleichen Trick hat Viro auch Garrzo gelockt und dazu gebracht, die Toa zu verraten! Was ist deine Bedingung?" "Eine Freundin von mir, Makuta Tirís wird von...", es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach Talai weiter: "...sie wird gefangen gehalten! Befreie sie, dann erhältst du meine ganze Macht!" "Was wenn ich zustimmen sollte, würde ich dann erfahren, von wem?" "Das wäre wohl logisch!", antwortete er. "Ich denke darüber nach, antwortete Xafri. "Nein tust du nicht! Ich brauche die Antwort sofort!", schrie Talai sie jetzt schon fast an. "Gut, ich tu's!", schrie Xafri zurück und erschrak darüber wie sehr sie sich von der ruhigen, freundlichen Xafri, die sie eigentlich war, entfernt hatte. "Gut.", murmelte Talai und sagte ihr dann etwas lauter: "Sie wird gefangen gehalten von Tuvrak!" Tuvrak Bevor Xafri ungläubig nachfragen konnte, ob der Maakuta das ernst meinte wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Tuvrak trat hinein und grinste die beiden fies an. "Talai, mein alter Freund, erzählst du wieder allen von unserer Vergangenheit?" "Tuvrak, wir sind keine Freunde. Wir müssen jetzt nicht so tun als wären wir welche!" Ohne darauf einzugehen blickte Tuvrak plötzlich Xafri an: "Hi! Was hat er dir erzählt?" "Die Wahrheit!" Und nach einer urzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: "...glaube ich." "Es ist die Wahrheit! Und was wilst du jetzt machen? Zu einem Makuta werden? Das gleiche wollte auch dein kleiner Freund Garrzo! Und was ist aus dem geworden." Das Lachen was er daraufhin ausstieß glich eher einem Zähneblecken. "Schließ dich mir an. Wir können zusammen ganz Taissk Nui beherrschen." Als er das sagte reichte er Xafri seine Hand, die darauf nicht antwortete. Stattdessen antwortete Talai: "Das wird sie nicht!" Er trat zwischen die beiden Toa. "Wird sie nicht? Schade!" Als er dies sagte stieß er Talai sein Schwert in die Brust. Dieser sah ihn kurz erschrocken an, dann taumelte er etwas worauf er dann umstürzte. "Das macht jedes Mal mehr Spaß! Auch du wirst das noch sehen, egal, ob du dich mir anschließt, oder nicht! Kämpfen musst du so oder so! Ich gebe dir noch etwas Zeit, dich zu entscheiden. Dann komme ich wieder." "Die Antwort bleibt nein!", rief Xafri ihm nach, als er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Xafri und der tote Talai blieben alein zurück. Makuta-Toa "Ach übrigens, Xafri, wenn du immer noch die Makutafähigkeiten von Talai möchtest, leg deine Hand auf seine Stirn und konzentriere dich darauf, was du haben möchtest.", rief Tuvrak noch durch die Tür worauf er dann komplett verschwand. Xafri dachte kurz nach, dann sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf: ,Er ist tot. Mach das nützlichste daraus was geht!' Seufzend wendete sie sich der Leiche zu, beugte sich zum Boden, legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, wie Tuvrak gesagt hatte und konzentrierte sich auf die Fähigkeiten eines Makuta als ihr für nur einen Augenblick die Brutalität dieser einfiel. Schnell verdrängte sie diesen Gedanken als ein blauer Blitz von dem toten auf sie überging und sie nach hinten wegschleuderte. Als sie wieder aufstand merkte sie äußerlich keine Veränderung, bis ihr auffiel, dass ihre Gelenke jetzt blau waren und der Panzer ein dunkles grau angenommen hatte.Dann spürte sie ein Gefühl, dass sie noch nie zuvor gefühlt hatte: Arroganz! Sie merkte, dass sie mit den vereinten Kräften eines Makuta und einer Toa unbesiegbar war. Dann fiel ihr Garrzo ein und sie rannte aus dem Haus heraus um möglichst schnell zum Kerker zu gelangen. Tuvrak stand noch neben dem Eingang der Tür an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete Xafri zufrieden. Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg um ihr zu folgen. Er war schon gespannt wie sie sich als Makuta-Toa machen würde. Ein Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er daran dachte, dass er und Xafri zusammen das ganze Universum beherrschen könnten. Und sie würde sich ihm anschließen, da hatte er keine Zweifel. Er war zu mächtig als dass sie ablehnen könnte. Er musste sie nur im echten Moment fragen. Unerwartet Garrzo hockte in seiner Zelle, und starrte seine Hände an. Er war zwar immer noch zur Hälfte ein Rahi, aber die Toa-Hälfte übernahm nun wieder die Oberhand. Nur das Sabbern konnte er nicht zurückhalten. Er blickte auf, als er ein knarzendes Geräusch hörte. Er sah Xafri, die ohne Begleitung und vollkommen ruhig zur Tür reinstolzierte. Garrzo knurrte sie ungewollt an und sprang dann auf."Xafri!", rief er, worauf sie sich ihm näherte.Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern legte ihre Hand auf das Schloss, das daraufhin zersprang."Wie hast du das gemacht?", fragte Garrzo sie ungläubig."Fällt dir gar nichts an mir auf?", wollte Xafri nun wissen."Doch, du bist ganz ... blau?", antwortete Garrzo fragend. "Tja, ich habe nun die Kräfte eines Toa UND eines Makuta!""Wie ist das möglich?""Ich glaube nicht, dass du alles wissen musst..."Garrzo zuckte mit den Schultern und wollte dann die Zelle verlassen. Doch Xafri hielt ihn auf. "Was soll dass?", fragte Garrzo sie wütend. "Hab' ich irgendwas davon gesagt, dass ich dich gehen lasse?" "Hast du irgendwas davon gesagt, dass du mich hier verrotten lassen willst? Nein, im Ernst: Warum lässt du mich nicht durch?" "Tuvrak hat mir gezeigt, wie ich mit jeder Leiche, über die ich gehe mächtiger werde!" "Du wirst mich nicht töten, Xafri." "Warum nicht?" Nach diesen Worten entklappte sie ihre Waffe und rammte sie Garrzo direkt in die Brust. Der stich setzte genau ein, als Garrzo auf ihre Frage antwortete "Weil ich dich lie..." Er spürte überhaupt nichts. Sein Adrenalinspiegel war so hoch, dass nicht der geringste Schmerz zu ihm drang. Dann wurde er müde. Seine Beine gaben nach. Dann kippte er um. Seitlich. Xafri zog ihre Waffe aus Garrzo und wollte sich gerade über ihn beugen, um seine Kraft zu nehemen, als aus einer Ecke ein Applaudieren kam. Sie blickte dort hin und sah, wie Tuvrak näherkam. Auf seinem Gesicht fand sie zum ersten Mal überhaupt einen freundlichen Ausdruck. Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Garrzo